thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SonicMinions99/My idea for a film/play: Geo-Vision 3D
Hello there. This is SonicMinions99 back again with something interesting. If any of you have at least heard of the Muppet-Vision 3D attraction at Disney, you'll know where this is going. Just imagine that, but not only with Geo Team characters, but also a full-length play/movie. The idea is that I can impress my friend (crush) Maddy by saying that I have the movie from the year 2017 when it's really being made in this present time. The way this movie works is that I interact with Geo Guy, Green Bob & the others while they're inside the screen and I'm not, but I can then "enter the movie" via Maddy's closet. Anyway, here's the plot: The play starts out with me telling Maddy (who has no idea that I'm onto something) that I've got a movie from the future on my Youtube channel(https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP2Cb-Hy8VD4KIjjeeDodjw) and I can show her on her television's YouTube app or whatever the closest thing to it may be(for me, it's the YouTube app on my Wii U). I start the video and on comes the Sony/Columbia Pictures logo, but when it's fully formed, the Sony byline fades out and Ness from Mother 2 flies in with his PK Thunder move and knocks the Torch Lady out of the logo. I then run into my closet and grab Ness because at that point, he becomes an amiibo. Because of it being a Gamestop exclusive, I fly through the clouds to this song (start at 0:46; end at 0:58:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfNpHd1GaQA) as I fly out of the "O" in "SONY". I then watch Wario & Waluigi hold signs with the logos for Sony Pictures Animation & Happy Madison Productions respectively while hollering the company names. The latter knocks both me and Waluigi out of the movie (through the regular logo which starts at the part where the old man hits the golf ball) where he is fine, but I end up coming out of the closet. I run back to Maddy as the Good Universe logo starts. Since she's into gaming(hence why she's my crush), she'll listen to my excitement over getting a Ness amiibo(which I will have on me once I get it for real and not through the movie). I then tell her that once I get Jigglypuff, I'll have all of the original 12 Smash characters, but Geo Guy interrupts me (with the finished Good Universe logo still on screen) by pointing out that said characters will be in the form of amiibo. Here's a little transcript of how it will go down: Me(to Maddy):Now all I need is Jigglypuff and I will have every single Smash 64 character! Geo Guy(to me):In amiibo form! Me(to Geo Guy):Geo Guy? Oh, hey man, what's going on? Geo Guy:Hey, what's up, Ethan? I just heard you say something about having-Oh, I see you have a girlfriend. What's her name? Me(to Geo Guy):Well, she's not my girlfriend(whisper)it would be nice though(normal voice)and her name is Maddy. Geo Guy(to Maddy):Oh, that's a nice name. Silence unless Maddy says "Thanks". Geo Guy(to Maddy):You're welcome.(To me)Ethan, have you seen that bright star in the sky? Ethan:I haven't, why? An explosion happens on the logo and through there is a remake of the Geo's World episode "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep"(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpNNHsBZ16c). After Geo Guy types "The End" on his computer, the film messes up and we see my backyard with a 2D animated shed labeled "ToonTown" in it(think Who Framed Roger Rabbit all over again). Geo Guy also appears in 2D. Geo Guy:Hello, I'm Geo Guy. The king of 123 Geo's World. What you just saw was a little welcome to Geo-Vision 3D. Now, let me show you around our research center. Geo Guy enters the shed and goes inside a sphere. He pushes a button combo and gets launched out of the shed, into space and lands on an animated planet Earth. He rolls alongside this scene(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiHJ0EdVY4o). Before the birds show up, Geo Guy gets sucked down a hole and we enter the research center. Before we see him in the sphere, we see Vivian James from GamerGate talking to the R.O.B. the Robot accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System with a cone around him. Vivian:So, how did the surgery go? R.O.B:Oh, it was fine, but I kept burning the stitches off, so I threw this thing on. Geo Guy then appears from the hole and exits the sphere. He then proceeds to guide us through the research center. Geo Guy:See, here in this modern high-tech facility- Squidward Tentacles falls from the ceiling which startles Geo Guy. Not only does he witness Squidward running away, but he also hears Bowser yelling at Chef Peepee. Bowser:Chef Peepee, that squid is so undercooked that it's still telling SpongeBob here to piss off. SpongeBob falls down as well. Bowser Junior(from above):Hey, I was about to eat that! SpongeBob(to Geo Guy):Dude, that little brat is out of his mind if he thinks that I'm going to be used as a Popsicle! It was bad enough for my cousin Blackjack! SpongeBob walks away and Bowser yells at Chef Peepee while Geo Guy continues with the tour. Geo Guy:Anyway, here in this modern high-tech facility, we have perfected Geo-Vision 3D, a new film process which we're about to demonstrate to you. Now, working Ethan's Wii U console is my loyal pet splation, Gum. Everything okay in there? Console-Cam is activated as Gum is seen spinning on a Super Smash Brothers for Wii U game disc. He gives a thumbs up in reply to his owner. Back to Geo Guy. Geo Guy:Exactly. Also, our demonstration includes a little cooking from Dr. Beanson. Dr. Beanson appears from another room disgusted. Dr. Beanson:Little? Geo Guy:Uh, did I say little when I meant to say "a huge, major Gordon Ramsay-style buffet all cooked by Dr. Beanson? Dr. Beanson:That's more like it. Dr. Beanson goes back into the room. Geo Guy:Good. Not to mention that we've got a big musical finale from Dr. PBS. What's it about again? Dr. PBS:It's a salute to all Super Mario 64 modders, but mostly The Ankle Destroyer(https://www.youtube.com/user/TheAnkleDestroyer) Geo Guy:Awesome! So as you can see, it's going to be a swell demonstration and at no time will we be stooping to any cheap 3D tricks. Enter Green Bob. Green Bob:Did you say "cheap 3D tricks"? Green Bob blows a birthday party whistle (you know, the one that extends) twice. Green Bob:Oh! Here's something I wanted to sprang on you! Green Bob takes out a can, opens it and out comes "seanut brittle"(remember that episode of SpongeBob?). On my TV are an action figure of a Shy Guy(named Tanner after SuperMarioLogan's character)and a paper cutout of Gree Guy to further replicate the whole Roger Rabbit shtick, so I try to simulate them talking because when they do, Geo Guy & Green Bob look down. Tanner:(to Gree Guy)Look, Dad, it's that dumb Shrek wannabe again!(to Green Bob)Dude, you're not even funny in 3D! Green Bob:Oh no, not you guys! How did you get here? Tanner:We entered a contest! Gree Guy:Yeah, we lost! Green Bob:Oh yeah? Well, I was saving these flowers for(hearts in his eyes)Geo Girl(hearts are gone), but now I wanna shower you all with humor! Water sprinkles out of Green Bob's flowers and they still remain intact. Gree Guy:He's trying to drown us! What kind of act is that? Tanner:An act of mercy! Green Bob then walks away crying. Geo Guy:Better luck next time, Green Bob. Geo Guy goes on with the tour. Geo Guy:Now, if you'll come this way, I can show you our secret laboratory. You see, we invited distinguished scientists from all over the galaxy, including your realistic planet Earth, to come and work here. Unfortunately, none of them showed up. Geo Guy enters the lab. Geo Guy:So instead, I'd like to introduce you to the guys who invented Geo-Vision and they can show you some of their- Geo Guy ducks over seeing some electric sparks pop out of a machine. Geo Guy:Right now, I'd like to introduce you the Blunette Bassist (her Youtube channel:https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMkKBb-diKkYPz_oW3zxFBg) and her assistant, Gosha Yarkov. Geo Guy leaves. Gosha:Hello. Blunette Bassist:Why, thank you, Geo Guy. Today, let's look at the advancements we've been working on for Geo-Vision. Gosha, would you turn on the machine? Gosha(hearts in his eyes):If you say so, Blunette. Gosha pulls the lever and nothing happens. Gosha:Huh, that's weird. Gosha pulls the lever again and the same thing happens. Gosha:Why is this not working? Gosha pulls the lever a third time and when he does, he gets caught in a spinning wheel which cause him to spin around. Blunette Bassist:We at Geo Labs have been able to grab hold of the future. The wheels of progress turn swiftly here as we strike upon ways to bring science safely to you. Gosha finally falls off the wheel and watches the Blunette Bassist talk as he still has hearts in his eyes. Blunette Bassist:This user-friendly machine will now generate the world's first living 3D effect just by flicking a simple switch. Gosha flicks the switch and out comes something that resembles an orange squid from Splatoon. His name is Squiddy. Squiddy:I'm Squiddy. The spirit of 3D. He turns into the words "3D" and then back to his original state. Blunette Bassist:Thank you, Gosha. Squiddy looks at both me and Maddy while complimenting the latter. Squiddy(to Maddy):Cute outfit.(to us)Watch this! Squiddy's nose pops off and runs. Squiddy:Don't you just hate it when your nose runs? The nose pops back on. Squiddy:You know, Maddy, these guys think that I'm talking to your boyfriend here, but I'm really just talking to you. His tentacle sticks out at her and since it's in 3D, it will look like it's popping off the screen. Therefore, I can make it look like I'm putting his tentacle down. Me:We're not dating, dude. We're just friends. Squiddy positions his tentacle like an antennae and points it at me, therefore reading my mind. Me(through Squiddy reading my mind):But she's just so pretty. Blunette Bassist:Did I mention that Squiddy can read minds? Squiddy stops reading my mind. Me:That would've been useful earlier. Blunette Bassist:Right. In fact, I think that'll be just about enough of Squiddy, Gosha. You may deactivate him. Squiddy:What? Gosha:You got it, my lo-I mean lady. Squiddy:What do you think you're- Gosha flicks the switch and it's just sparks. That's why Squiddy is still around. Squiddy:Watch it, will ya? Squiddy proceeds to bounce on the heads of Tanner and Gree Guy. Blunette Bassist:Guys, there's noting to worry about, but please keep your heads down. Squiddy:I'm bouncing on people's heads! Blunette Bassist:Gosha, activate the Inflat-O-Matic! Squiddy stops bouncing. Squiddy:The what? Gosha pushes a button multiple times and inflates Squiddy until he explodes into miniature clones of himself. Squiddy:Now I can start my own inkball team! Blunette Bassist:Gosha, we have to try the Vacuum-inator! Gosha:Are you serious, dudette? Blunette Bassist:Dead serious, dude! Gosha:Well, here goes nothing. Gosha pushes a button and out comes a giant vacuum which sucks up all of the Squiddys except one who turns it right so that I can give off the illusion that I'm being sucked in. I grab onto Maddy's hand, but it's no use. Blunette Bassist:Everyone, grab on to whoever's sitting next to you firmly! I then act as if I get sucked into the closet. Blunette Bassist:You mean you can't do better than that? Eventually, everything on screen gets sucked up into nothingness except for the Squiddy who sucked me in. Squiddy:Hey, I'm free! He whistles for a... Squiddy:Taxi! Squiddy then turns into a taxi himself. Squiddy:Alright! Now I'm getting out of this place! He drives away. Geo Guy opens the movie back up. Geo Guy:Um, right this way, Maddy. Geo Guy then proceeds to open the door fully and we arrive back into the facility lobby. Geo Guy:I'm sorry, but Geo Labs seems to have been temporarily sucked up. Green Bob is on the phone with his Aunt Red Dawn. Green Bob:Aunt Red Dawn, that's terrible! His phone gets tossed in the other direction and out of the closet(which is really my phone). Geo Guy:You okay, dude? Green Bob:Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just found out my cousin Pink Jasmine's head is on the wall of the Red Line Diner in the real world's Fishkill, New York. But she had a good life, so we're okay with it. Geo Guy gets a mouth-watering feeling at the mention of the diner(if any of you are in the area, go there. They make awesome grilled cheese sandwiches). Geo Guy:Grilled cheese! Green Bob:Are you okay, Geo Guy? I thought you had a crush on Pink Jasmine. Geo Guy realizes that and sadly introduces the next act. Geo Guy:Well, Maddy, here's Dr. Beanson and his wonderful seared scallops. Fade to Dr. Beanson in his apartment's kitchen. Dr. Beanson:What's going on, Maddy? Today, you're gonna get a little something special that I've been working on in the background. He shows Maddy some scallops. Dr. Beanson:My friend, we've got some fresh scallops right here. I'm about to get my Gordon Ramsay on in here. Let's go to the stove. He walks over to the stove and points at a pan. Here are Dr. Beanson's steps to making seared scallops(start at 0:16; end at 5:14; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oI8bWIqDNjs). Then, he pulls out his phone and goes on Meerkat to watch Little Guy in a real world Target. Then, he calls him. Little Guy:Oh, my phone's ringing. Hello? Dr. Beanson:Little Guy? Little Guy:What's up, Dr. Beanson? How's the demonstration going? Dr. Beanson:It's going good. I'm currently making seared scallops for that pretty girl outside the screen. Little Guy looks at Maddy. Little Guy:Hey, dudette. Dr. Beanson:I'm watching you on Meerkat right now actually while the scallops cook. How's the World of Nintendo hunt going? Did you get F- Little Guy:So pathetic. I didn't even pull out the phone to film anything. There's nothing. Just like the last place over in Connecticut. I don't even know what to say. Little Guy leaves Target and sings about the cloudy weather(start at 14:10; end at 14:16; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8xJim0vTa4). He then whistles for his rocket and flies off(same video, but start at 14:58; end at 15:01). Now, he's addressing his attention towards the viewers as a signal goes off indicating that he does not have a seatbelt on. Dr. Beanson:Well, you seem upset. Little Guy:What do you want me to say, dude? What do you want me to say? Nothing! Nothing! Nada! Nothing! I was gonna pull the phone out-Oh, I don't have my seatbelt on. I apologize for the bling-bling-bling. It's because the store is right here. Uh, anyways- Dr. Beanson puts himself on video chat. Dr. Beanson:Your seatbelt! Little Guy does so(same video as the last 2 parentheses; start at 15:30; end at 15:41). Little Guy:Just in the nick of time! That motorcycle has a cop. Anyways, Dr. Beanson, what's that behind you? Dr. Beanson:What? Oh my god! The scallops(including the ones in the bag)come alive and reanimate a fish in Dr. Beanson's fridge, bringing him back to life. Fish:Let's get finny! Okay, that sounded a lot less terrible in my head. Get in my mouth! The fish opens his mouth and in go the scallops. He flies out the window to which Dr. Beanson follows. They bump into Dr. PBS who then joins in the chase to listen to who's responsible for this. The fish flies up as Dr. Beanson and Dr. PBS stop. Dr. Beanson:Dang it, Little Guy! Dr. PBS:So that's who's responsible! Load the cannon! A Bob-Omb Buddy is seen near a cannon as Dr. PBS gets inside and launched out of his planet Earth and into ours where the fish is starting to terrorize the town of Poughkeepsie, mostly the Galleria Mall(ever been there before?). He enters the mall through the Regal Cinemas 16 entrance and when he arrives to said theater, he spits out a stand. Then, a service window opens, condiments come out, burners come on. Roped poles fire out of the gunports and two treasure chests hold cold drinks. A sign drops to reveal the words "Shrimp on a Bun for $1.30". The fish throws out his fins. Fish:At last! My very own food stand! Back to Little Guy who leaves Toys "R" Us with a Fox figure from the World of Nintendo line and shows it off to his Meerkat viewers. He looks at the chat and one guy named Geoshea15 says "GET TO THE MALL THIS INSTANT! THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE!". Little Guy:Ooh, I wonder what's happening at the mall. Little Guy whistles, his jet comes and he flies it all the way to the mall in front of the movie theater. He notices Geoshea15 and gives him a "Thanks" symbol. Geoshea15:Senpai's noticed me! Little Guy wows over the fish selling Shrimp Dogs at the movie theater. He walks over to him. Fish:How can I help-Hey, you're the guy from the Meerkat stream that Beanson guy was watching! For that, you get a free Shrimp Dog. Dr. PBS hears this and walks over to Little Guy with an angry look. Dr. PBS:Little Guy, what are you doing? Little Guy:What do you mean? Dr. PBS:You are ruining this film! Little Guy:I didn't mean to bring the fish here. I was just- Dr. PBS:GO AWAY! Little Guy sadly walks through the theater and into one of the theaters which is playing the ending of If I Stay(start at 1:09; end at 2:14; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKeQ1PFFUQs). Little Guy cries alongside the teenage girls in the audience, but unlike them, he is crying just as loud as them in the garbage bin. As the scene between the aforementioned timeframes goes on, he buries himself deep within the trash. He then notices an opening at the very bottom and walks through it. The rest of the video above goes on as Little Guy's silhouette cries in front of it until 3:11 when he decides that he should be polite to all the teenage girls even though they are pretty to look at, especially if they have a boyfriend rolling their eyes as they cry. One of the boyfriends:I can't believe that dirtbag Ian tricked me into thinking that there was a Looney Tunes short in front of this garbage! The stuff in the video up to 3:55 creeps Little Guy out, so he runs quickly and panicky until it pauses. Little Guy:Finally! It's ended on a WHITE SCREEN!? The rest of the video plays and when Adam says "Mia", Squiddy pops out of nowhere as the movie cuts to black and into the credits. Squiddy is also still a taxi. Squiddy:Mia! My name isn't Mia, you little idiot! Since everything went to black, the audience either stops crying or rolling their eyes in disgust and look up at Little Guy & Squiddy in surprise. Squiddy:Do any of you teenagers know a way out of this garbage? The same boyfriend above:Thank you! Squiddy:(to the boyfriend)Anytime, buddy!(to Little Guy)Do you got a map on you or something? Squiddy turns back to his original form. Little Guy:You can come with me if you want. I just got fired and I'm running away. Squiddy:Terrific! Squiddy turns into a bag and pokes him. Squiddy:Let's go. Little Guy:Okay. Enter Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Bloo:Hey, Little Guy, what's up? Little Guy & Squiddy pop up from the garbage bin. Little Guy:I'm running away. FOREVER! Bloo:Oh great! Could you get me some Taco Bell from the food court? Would any of you people like anything or did the popcorn satisfy your taste buds? I mean, since he's going out, he could-FOREVER!? Little Guy? Oh, Geo Guy! Bloo is the next to pop out of the garbage and when he does, all the girls chase him around the mall. I'll think of a chase scene later, but I had one idea where it's a slo-mo bit of him grabbing some tacos & a pack of nachos. He then goes near some teenage friends who are all male. Bloo:If anyone asks, Frankie & Mac went to pick me up. The girls go near the boys which leads to one of them saying what Bloo told him to say. This makes the girls go "Aww" and they leave with their boyfriends. Bloo pops out of the garbage can with his tacos still intact as they were on one of the trays above the can. Bloo:Thanks guys. Have a taco. Teen 1:Naw, we got Wendy's over here! Teen 2:Except me because I prefer Nathan's more. Bloo then takes out a pen and signs the wrapper. This convinces the same teen to grab the taco and eat it. Teen 2:Sweet, dude! Bloo:Anything for a fan! Teen 3:Take care, Bloo! Bloo:You too. Bloo carries his tacos throughout the mall and notices something in the 7D across from the food court. Bloo:Ah, what a coincidence. He sees Mac & Frankie happy together as they exit the ride. Mac:Was that ride awesome or what? Bloo:You know, Maddy, it's funny how these two were enemies on the show and now, they're a couple in real life. Mac & Frankie notice Bloo and go over to him. Mac:What's up, Bloo? Bloo:Nothing much, Mac. How was that 7D ride? Frankie:It was cool, but it's a little too much. Mac:Speaking of dimensions, how's the Geo-Vision demonstration going? Bloo:It's going alright. Mac:Really, what happ-Oh, look, it's Ethan. I walk out of Dick's Sporting Goods with a paddleball in my hands. Geo Guy and Green Bob walk over to me. Green Bob:Hey, Ethan, that's a great effect! Me:Thanks, Green Bob. Bloo:I'll be right with you. Frankie:Okay. Bloo:Geo Guy! Green Bob! Little Guy ran away! Green Bon:Good god! Dr. Beanson comes in through the Toontown shed in anger. Dr. Beanson:More like good riddance! Green Bob:Dudes, we gotta find him! Geo Guy:Alright, spread out and look for Little Guy! Maddy, we'll continue the show in just a moment, but in the meantime, holler if you see Little Guy. I also look around with the "Geo Trio" hollering "Little Guy". While they look inside the movie, I come out of the closet and look around the room. Tanner:Dad, what's all the commotion about? Me:Little Guy ran away. Tanner:You know what that makes him? Gree Guy:Smarter than us, son! The movie goes throughout the mall while the search is going on. Me:Anyone see Little Guy? The film stops at Geo Girl who sells pretzels right outside of Best Buy. Geo Girl:I see him! Me:Sorry, Geo Girl, but I don't. Geo Girl:Look around! Me:Where? Geo Girl:Right where you're standing! I walk over to the Wii U and "notice" a paper cutout of Little Guy under it. Me:Nobody down there except Little Guy. LITTLE GUY! I pull out the paper cut out. Little Guy:Hi, Ethan. Me:Geo Guy, look! Geo Guy, Green Bob & Bloo all look at Little Guy. Geo Guy:Little Guy, what are you doing in that room? Little Guy:I'm running away. Nobody would let me help in the movie. The Geo Trio go 'Aww' Gree Guy:This is a very moving moment. Tanner:They should move it to Pittsburgh, Dad. Squiddy appears. Squiddy:Hey, Little Guy! What are you doing out of the film? Let's burn rubber! Green Bob:Who's that? Little Guy:He's Squiddy, my 3D friend. We're both leaving the movie. Bloo:But Little Guy, if you leave, you'll miss all of the epicness! Squiddy:Epicness? Little Guy:Okay, I'll stay, but I wanna help. Geo Guy:Gee, is there anything that Little Guy could do in the epic finale? Green Bob:Well, maybe Little Guy could cheer us on! Little Guy:That sounds great! Squiddy:And I'll stay and help! Geo Guy:Dr. PBS, are you aboht ready? Dr. PBS:Yes, it's a glorious 3 hour finale. Geo Guy:You can't have that much time! Dr. PBS:Dang it! Geo Guy:Okay, everybody, get ready! Ethan and Maddy, we are proud to present the final demonstration of Geo-Vision 3D! The camera goes across the mall until it reaches Gamestop. We zoom into a Wii U screen where Mario Kart 8 is being played by my friends Chris & Joe(the latter of which plays Geoshea15 as seen above). Geoshea15:And then Senpai noticed me! Chris:Awesome, dude! Metal Mario & Pink Gold Peach are seen driving in Toad Harbor. The camera zooms down into the sewer where an alarm of Geo the Creature goes off reading "JUSTICE TIME". Coming down from above is Geo Guy in the form of the Super Mario 64 Toad mod by The Ankle Destroyer. Geo Guy:Heck yeah! I'm gonna save the world! Let's go kick some butt! The name "Geo Guy" appears in the style of The Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Green Bob is the next one to show up in the same form. Green Bob:But we departed only 5 minutes ago! Why can't people just stop being in danger? "Green Bob" Kenny McCormick from South Park in the style of the Shy Guy mod by the same creator lands on him. Kenny:I just s**t my pants! "Kenny McCormick" Cartman:Hey guys! Let's go party!!! Crash Bandicoot in his appearance from the first game on PSX then pops out of a Warp Pipe. "Crash Bandicoot" Crash:Hooray! Who's ready to go on another adventure? Geo Guy:Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Kenny dances with Geo Guy, only he dies. Crash:Oh my God, you killed Kenny! Green Bob:You ba- Deadpool who is also in the style of the aforementioned Shy Guy mod appears to replace Kenny. Deadpool:Daddy needs to express some rage. "Deadpool" Crash:Yay! Let's go then! Their vehicle comes in which is basically Homer Simpson's "Mr. Plow" truck. Deadpool:Oh! I'm driving this time! Everyone gets in, Deadpool starts the engine and they're off, except that Deadpool accidentally crashes into the bathrooms. Green Bob:That's not the exit, idiot! Deadpool:Shit! Back on the race track, my friend Liam in real life is playing as a Mii of Vivian James. Suddenly, she falls into the sewer. Liam:I don't remember that happening. Vivian however proceeds to drive through the sewers and ends up pushing the car so far that it ends up out of the game, through the power cord & Game Central Station until it ends up breaking through the power cord. My friend Liam switches to Splatoon. They go scrambling around the mall and while in Target, they crash through many items including a Super Mario K'NEX box which sends one of the baggies flying out of the movie and in my closet. I then run to my closet, pick up the bag and open it revealing Daisy while the rest of the movie goes on. The five characters finally land on ground beef. Geo Guy then smells something. Geo Guy:Hey guys! I smell trouble! Everyone follows him. Geo Guy:I think it's this way! They are all stopped and they panic over shoppers carrying carts everywhere. Geo Guy:Now what? Deadpool:We're never gonna make it! The gang sees an empty shopping cart and decide to take control. Guys:Heave! Ho! Geo Guy:We're doing it, guys! My friend Ian looks at the gang and bumps into Homer Simpson, knocking over his Duff. Homer:Watch where you're going, kid! Back to the gang. Vivian:Hold on! They notice an animated mother carrying an animated baby in an animated stroller. This causes Green Bob to alert his fellow members. Geo Guy then decides to take action. Geo Guy:Lean! They do so. Green Bob:Starboard! The gang flies out of the Target, through the mall again and into the movie theater. They notice the fish selling shrimp dogs. Greeen Bob:What the? Geo Guy:What? Home of the Shrimp Dogs? RUN BY A FISH!? Green Bob:I'm gonna call Dr. Beanson because I have an idea for a dish. The gang goes over to the fish angry. This causes him to notice. Geo Guy:Cease and desist that unauthorized seafood cooking! Green Bob:Yeah, especially since you're a sea animal! Fish:Except I'm not a shrimp! Bob the Minion walks by with a popcorn & his teddy bear. Bob:Ooh! He along with everybody else in the theater decide to go near the stand which knocks the tiny gang out of the scene. Vivian:What now, bro? Deadpool:Yeah, how are we supposed to assassinate this guy? Geo Guy forms up an idea. He then addresses me. Geo Guy:Ethan! Me:What is it, Geo Guy? Geo Guy:Could you bring that Ness amiibo towards us? Me:Okay. I grab the Ness amiibo and since I'm able to figure out what he's up to, I enter the movie through the closet and show him. Geo Guy and friends then proceed to go Super Saiyan and knock me & the Ness amiibo out of the movie. I put him back on the shelf and continue to watch the movie with Maddy. Fish:Are you kidding me? Geo Guy:No we are not! Clear the area, citizens! There's going to be some serious tail-kicking here! Another chase scene ensues where they travel through my hometown until they are at my friend Maddy's house. The fish then proceeds to eat all the shrimp and spit them out individually harming Vivian, Deadpool & Crash. Geo Guy & Green Bob try to fight back, but they too are defeated. I then take my paper cutout of Little Guy as he "talks to me". Little Guy:This is terrible! I better save them! Me:Little Guy, get ready for your redemption! I throw Little Guy into the closet which puts him into the movie as I sit back down with Maddy. Little Guy gets up and stands up for his friends. Little Guy:Stay away from my friends. Everyone looks at him in shock. Geo Guy:Little Guy? Fish:How did you get here? Little Guy:Well, see that nice young man over there? Fish:Oh, I see. The one who's too afraid to speak to his girlfriend. Little Guy:Exactly. Me:Dude! We're not- Little Guy:Oh yeah. I should've mentioned that they're just friends. Me:Thank you! Squiddy flies in. Squiddy:Or are they? Me:Why can't this punk cut us a break every once in a while? Little Guy:I know! Squiddy reads Little Guy's mind. Little Guy:Man, is Squiddy funny. He should do some stand-up comedy. Squiddy stops reading his mind. Squiddy:I knew I wasn't hated! Geo Guy:How could you, Little Guy? Little Guy:It's all about altering the thoughts. Squiddy:Altering the thoughts? We zoom into Little Guy's head where Chibi-Robo is seen changing the thought back to what it was. Chibi-Robo:I tell you, young lovers- Me:WE'RE NOT DATING! Silence. Chibi-Robo:Okay. They don't pay me enough for this job. Big deal, right? We zoom out of Little Guy's head. Little Guy:Let's get serious! Ethan! Me:Wait, you want me to enter the movie? Little Guy:Yeah, dude. I need your help in destroying this guy. Fish:Uh, fish, thank you. Me:Right. I'll be right there, Little Guy! I run into the closet and in the movie, I appear next to Little Guy. Me:You ready? Little Guy:I was born ready! We both proceed to turn Super Saiyan, thus encouraging Geo Guy & the others to do the same. During the process, there is a song(start at 3:07; end at 4:05; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2UO0-pE9T4). As said song goes on, we all knock the fish slowly out of the scene. We see him in space accompanied by a floating Mario Head and SpongeBob & Sandy looking up while on the moon. Mario Head:Oh, look! It now flies over real world Japan where we see two random people dressed up like Mario from Super Mario 64 talking. Finally, it lands in a real world beach. Back to Geo Guy & friends still in front of Maddy's house. Green Bob:Can we do hands in the middle? Geo Guy:Yes we can, Green Bob, but first, I wanna hear what Ethan has to say. Me:You know, Geo Guy, do you see that camera over there? Geo Guy:You mean the one behind your girlfriend the- Me:SHE'S NOT- Squiddy then proceeds to read my mind. Because of it, I end up singing this song(start at 0:18; end at 1:28; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBRdKYzlRgo). I then realize what I have done. Me:What did you do? Squiddy:What? You finally confessed your feelings for your girlf-oops. Me:Actually, before I go into that, I'd like to point out that camera behind you, Maddy. I'm having second thoughts about putting this on Youtube because my good friend Joe (his Youtube channel:https://www.youtube.com/user/DeathTheKid2142) has said that I'm gonna get a lot of trolls on this video. Green Bob:What makes you think that, dude? Me:I say that this video has good chances of going viral, so I don't want to become famous in the bad way. Little Guy:I see, so not only did you want to become a YouTube star, but you also wanted to impress the girl of your dreams over there. Geo Guy:He means that with all respect by the way. Silence until Squiddy appears. Squiddy:Not gonna talk, huh? Squiddy goes into my mind and finds something, but we don't see it. Squiddy:Oh, wow! A note! I squeal in terror. Squiddy:Keep it down, will ya? Me:Sorry. Squiddy:It's alright. I'll just have to- I am suddenly being controlled by Squiddy and he makes me leave the movie, sit next to Maddy and through me lip-syncing my voice, reads the note. Squiddy:Dear Maddy, I wrote this letter for you just in case you read this years later. Gosh, by years later, he must mean *gasp* THIS REALLY IS FROM 2017 JUST LIKE US! Me:What is up with my mind? Squiddy:I have no idea, buddy. I didn't write the movie. I'm only one of the characters. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. I wanted to let you know that I really care about you a lot. But what I want you to know Maddy is that I love you. Dang, is this how you really feel about Maddy? Me:Yes. Now will you please get out of my mind? Squiddy:No way! They've got free tacos! Me:Trust me, I don't even know anymore. In the movie, the Toontown building comes crashing down. Geo Guy:But Squiddy, if you leave, you'll miss the ride back to Toontown! Squiddy:That's right! My cousin Jerry is getting married! I walk back into the movie through Squiddy controlling me and when I'm in, I yank him out. He sees the Toontown building and rushes in. Squiddy:Last one in is a poorly drawn Canadian cartoon! Corey Riffin from Grojband appears from the building. Corey:Who are you calling a poorly drawn Canadian cartoon? Silence. Little Guy:Got nothing to say to that, do ya, you little dipsh- Squiddy inks on Corey's face. He falls into the sphere which almost goes up, but it stops because the ink splatters everywhere and the building short circuits. This causes a huge explosion which puts me & the others in a desert. I run out of the movie. Me:Stop the movie! Stop the movie, Gum! I go near the Wii U. Me:Hey, Gum, can't you hear me? Stop the projector! Corey:You will care for my lawyer! Me:I'll save you two! I try to save them, but they take it the wrong way, so Gree Guy is holding a cannon. Me:Take it easy! I'm sorry! Wait! Don't shoot! Duck, Maddy! Duck! Squiddy turns into a duck and quacks. Me:No, not you! Her! As Squiddy turns back into a squid, Gum appears from the ground and shoots a Bullet Bill from Super Mario at the movie, causing it to disintegrate into a white screen. That is except for Squiddy. Squiddy:At last! I'm out of a silly film! Gum shoots and misses. Squiddy:What are you shooting at me for? It was the Gree family! Gum shoots and misses again. Squiddy:Watch it, will ya? The same thing happens repeatedly until Squiddy taunts Gum by turning into a Target. Squiddy:You couldn't hit me with a- Said taunting makes Gum so angry that he pulls out a Banzai Bill from Super Mario. Squiddy:Banzai Bill! Look out, everyone! He's got a Banzai Bill! The Banzai Bill ends up hitting everything on screen, causing a huge explosion and destroying the screen in the process. It really doesn't because it's just a picture of my wall. Geo Guy appears and it looks like he's holding on to the bottom of my TV screen. Me:Wow! Maddy, are you okay? Tanner & Gree Guy:We surrender! We surrender! Me:What an explosion! Geo Guy:Well, Ethan and Maddy, I'd like to apologize for our slight technical difficulties, but I do wish to assure you that no one was hurt and that this room suffered only minor damage. So, thank you for coming to see this demonstration of Geo-Vision technology, enjoy the rest of your day and come see us again sometime. Geo Guy leaves and Little Guy enters. Little Guy:What an ending, right? Me:I know! Little Guy:Yeah. So, Ethan, isn't there something you wanna ask Maddy? Me:Oh, thanks for reminding me, Little Guy. But could you just leave so that I can ask her? Little Guy:Sure. Anything for a friend. Little Guy leaves. I go "Yeah. My animated friends were telling the truth. Ever since the 8th grade, I thought you looked beautiful in that Kingdom Hearts t-shirt". Green Bob comes in. Green Bob:KINGDOM HEARTS!? I LOVE THAT GAME! SORA & I ARE BEST FRIENDS IN REAL- Me:DID I ASK FOR YOU!? Green Bob:No. Sorry, Ethan. Me:It's alright, Green Bob. He leaves. I then ask Maddy "So, with that out of the way, will you be my girlfriend, Maddy?" in the hopes that she says yes. I'll extend the shot of my wall by 30 seconds in the event of a potential kiss. When said 30 seconds are up, Little Guy appears. Little Guy:So, Ethan, how'd it go? It's then me saying it either went well or horrific. Little Guy:Ah, I see. Do you wanna know one of my personal beliefs? Me:Sure. Shoot at us. Little Guy:Okay. I believe that 1985 brought us the gayest music video of all time. I'll do this as an extra demonstration of Geo-Vision technology. Cut to (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G4jnaznUoQ) as the credits roll. When done, the Columbia Pictures print logo appears on my "wall". Me:Wow, Little Guy, that really was gay. Little Guy pops up. Little Guy:I know, right? Another one of my beliefs is that you deserve these more than I do. He brings up a Jigglypuff amiibo and the World of Nintendo Fox figure and throws them out of the film. I run into my closet and pick them up. Me:Thanks, Little Guy! Little Guy:No problem, dude. I notice Green Bob's phone still on the floor from earlier. Me:Oh, here's Green Bob's phone. I give it to him from the closet. Little Guy:Thank you. Little Guy leaves, thus leaving the Columbia logo on my wall and ending the movie. THE END! Category:Blog posts